entrenando a las nuevas generaciones
by lukamegumine
Summary: los dexholders y los kurai rida son los mas temidos en su tiempo debido a sus grandes habilidades, sin embargo ¿como fue que estos jovenes llegaron a ser tan fuertes?


Preludio.

 **Cinco años antes de viajar al pasado.**

 **Zona de descanso.**

—buenos días…-saludo cortésmente una joven de 12 años de cabellos azules.

—buenos días señorita-saludo ahora un azabache de ojos azules un año mayor que ella.

Platina vio al frente con altivez para ver el leve sonrojo que había en el azabache, la joven de Sinnoh suspiro con desgane.

—dia, ya te he dicho que no deberías tener tantas formalidades…somos hermanos, del mismo padre, pero hermanos a fin de cuentas y no seremos los primeros ni los últimos que somos amantes sin importarnos que los humanos digan que es incesto.

Dijo con calma la joven peliazul a lo que el azabache asintió con decisión y un leve rubor.

Ambos simplemente se tomaron de las manos para luego comenzar a caminar, era la primera vez en casi dos meses que estaban de vuelta, su recorrido por la región de Sinnoh estando juntos era lo mejor que hubieran hecho, actualmente varios de sus hermanos y algunos de sus amigos estaban conociendo sus respectivas regiones.

Red, Green, Blue y Yellow los cuales estaban por las islas Sete en ese momento.

Crystal, Gold, Silver y Kotone quienes en ese instante debían estar cercanos al gimnasio tipo Lucha antes de llegar al gimnasio tipo Acero de la región y poder desafiar a la madre de la castaña.

Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Mitsuru quienes se habían contactado hace algunos días con la noticia de que disfrutarían su visita a Ciudad Calagua.

Black, White, Lack-two y Whi-Two quienes estaban por los alrededores del bosque Blanco para entrenar a sus compañeros, sus habilidades y capturar algunos pokemon más.

Y Finalmente, X y Y…ambos estaban cercanos al gimnasio de la ciudad Neo-Luminalia.

Los jóvenes de Kalos sí que se llevarían una sorpresa, de todas maneras hace algunos días la tía de Y había sido nombrada líder temporal de ese gimnasio.

Bonnie actualmente era una líder dura y difícil de derrotar, el problema radicaba en que aún tenía hijos pequeños que la necesitaban cerca, afortunadamente con la ayuda de su Primarina y su equipo de dragones las batallas eran sumamente rápidas.

— ¿Vamos a comer algo?-dijo con calma Diamond.

Platina le vio fijamente y sonrió levemente, algunas cosas definitivamente no cambiarían en esa casa, y más cuando ese azabache tenía el mismo apetito de su padre.

Diamond también sonrío y ambos se dirigieron a la enorme cocina de la casa en donde su padre vivía junto a sus madres, ambos jóvenes estaban sumamente agotados…lo más seguro era que se quedaran un par de días a descansar.

Aunque había algo más…una sensación extraña, una sensación que les decía que faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien más en ese viaje.

 **Sinnoh, Selva.**

— ¿Pearl?-dijo con calma Maiko mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo…encontrándola vacía.

Una especie de papel logro ver sobre la almohada de su hijo, así que la tomo rápidamente

" ** _Salí un momento a conocer la región, regresare antes de la cena para comer"_**

 **Con amor, Pearl.**

La castaña simplemente suspiro con desgane… ¿tan difícil era para su hijo entender que el mundo exterior era sumamente peligroso y que en esa selva ambos tenían lo suficiente para vivir por el resto de sus días?

¿Su hijo necesitaba conocer la región de Sinnoh?

¿Necesitaba recolectar las medallas y atrapar más pokemon?

¿Necesitaba participar en la liga pokemon y viajar a conocer nuevas regiones?

¿Necesitaba viajar por el mundo exterior a riesgo de que algo malo le pasara?

NO, NO, NO Y NO…para ella su hijo tenía todo lo que necesitaba en esa selva y eso era suficiente

— ¡No de nuevo!-chillo con desespero Maiko…la idea de que su hijo estuviera relacionándose con jóvenes de su edad, paso por su mente y le provocó un gran desagrado.

SU hijo no necesitaba nada más salvo estar allí en esa selva junto a su madre y ya.

—Orto…-dijo con seriedad Maiko al ver llegar a su amada Infernape- prepárate que vamos a traer a mi hijo de regreso a este lugar…solo espero que no le hayan robado, secuestrado o hecho una maldad…

Dijo con desespero la castaña…aunque en el fondo, muy fondo de su mente en donde las imágenes de su hijo siendo lastimado por estar en el "peligroso mundo" junto a sus pokemon no llegaban, sabía que eso era imposible…el trabajo realizado por los legendarios junto a sus ex compañeros y los pokemon de todos junto a sus descendientes había logrado una era de paz…algo inestable, pero paz al fin de cuentas.

—debo dejar esos pensamientos tan absurdos…

Dijo con enojo la castaña, no entendía como había logrado Ash que los demás "renunciaran" a sus hijos para que ellos dedicaran al menos un par de horas durante dos días a la semana para que fueran a la zona de descanso y desde allí vigilaran las siete regiones.

Todos los jóvenes raramente se encontraban al mismo tiempo al menos que todos ellos quedaran de acuerdo en estar juntos un día específico.


End file.
